1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for route navigation of multiple destinations. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to generating a route between an origin and multiple destinations and establishing an estimated time of arrival at each destination.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, navigation devices can utilize global position system information to find a best navigation path based on fixed locations. For example, a vehicle navigation device can provide a driver with electronic routing maps and navigation aids. The vehicle navigation device can be coupled to a location finding device in the vehicle, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. The GPS receiver can determine the current location of the vehicle using GPS satellites. The location can be displayed on a map and used in determining routing instructions.
Furthermore, a navigation device can use map data located on the device or map data supplied by a remote map server. For example, a smart cellular telephone or personal digital assistant can retrieve map data from the server over a wireless link, display the respective map, and provide navigation instructions to the user.
When following a route using a navigation device, a user may desire to make multiple stops. For example, a user may need to perform multiple errands and pick up multiple friends. While following the route, the user may encounter an unexpected delay when picking up one of the friends that affects an estimated time of arrival at other destinations. Unfortunately, current navigation devices do not provide for route navigation for multiple destinations and do not provide for sending updated estimated times of arrival for recipients at each destination.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for route navigation for multiple destinations that can send a messaging service message including an updated time of arrival to a recipient at a destination when a user encounters a delay when traveling a route to the destination.